Under The Sea: Odesta Oneshots
by BananaLlama6
Summary: Oneshots about the fragile girl of the sea and the damaged Capitol sweetheart. You can send me prompts and I'll use them to write each oneshot.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm a total Odesta fangirl, so I though I would try writing oneshots about the amazing Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta using prompts from my readers. This is my first time writing oneshots, so feedback is very welcome!**

**This first prompt was sent to me by Odestalovebaby. She asked me to write one where Annie tells Finnick that she loves him for the first time. This is in Annie's POV.**

* * *

"Race you to the beach!" Finnick yells excitedly as he takes off running towards the ocean. I watch him run, admiring how his golden blonde curls blow in the breeze. He looks so free, completely different than he was in the Capitol. It's like he's a completely different person back here in District 4. I can't blame him.

I just arrived home from my games earlier this morning and I feel like I can breathe for the first time in forever. I haven't had one flashback since I arrived home, nor have I entered my other world. I forget the arena, I forget my district partner's death, and I forget the doctor's diagnosis of my madness as I chase after Finnick.

The warm sun on my bare shoulders feels amazing and I take in a deep breath. The familiar smell of the salty air tingles my nose. Oh, how amazing it is to finally be home!

"Hey, no fair!" I call after Finnick as we near the ocean. "You got a head start!" Finnick's only reply is his laughter and the sound is like music to my ears.

I run as fast as I can, almost as fast as I ran when I was being chased by the weird mutt in the arena. Quickly I shake my head, clearing the thought. I refuse to give in to a flashback now that I'm home. I just want to enjoy spending time with Finnick; I want to feel the cool water on my warm skin.

I soon catch up to him, for I have gotten a lot faster from all the time I had spent training for the games.

"Since when did you get so fast, Ann?" Finnick asks, gasping for breath.

"Since when did you get so slow?" I retort. We have reached the beach, the beautiful ocean looming before us. As we race towards the water, I kick off my flip flops, sighing in contentment at the feeling of the hot sand on my feet. People are pointing and staring, probably wondering what the mad girl is doing racing Finnick Odair, but for once I don't care.

We are soon met with the cool ocean and I squeal in glee as the salty water laps over my feet.

Finnick and I keep on running until the water reaches our knees, the bottom of my sundress dripping wet.

"I won!" I announce, tilting my face up towards the sunny blue sky.

"Did not!" Finnick argues. "I definitely won!" I turn my gaze away from the blinding sky, and find myself looking into something even more stunning: Finnick's beautiful sea green eyes. They sparkle in happiness and I feel as though everything will be okay, as long as I can stare into these striking eyes. Suddenly I know that green is my favorite color.

Finnick stares back at me, green meeting green, and he tucks a piece of my auburn hair behind my ear.

"You had a head start, but I still beat you," I whisper. Finnick glares at me, scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I squeal, pounding my fists on his back. Every part of my body tingles where he is touching me and I haven't felt happier since before my parents died last year.

"Okay," Finnick says, his eyes dancing in amusement. The next thing I know he drops me and I hit the water with a splash.

"You are going to pay for that Finnick Odair!" I threaten, lunging at him. He grabs me before I can push him into the water and carries me up onto the sand. Here he lowers me to the ground gently and lifts a hand to my stomach. I stare at him, my eyes wide in shock, wondering what Finnick is about to do.

Suddenly I get my answer, for he starts tickling me right where he knows I am the most ticklish. I curl into a ball, my eyes watering from laughing so hard.

"Finn…st….stop," I manage to gasp out. He grins at me evilly.

"Not until you admit that I am the winner," He exclaims.

"I may love you, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to admit defeat!" I squeal, but Finnick freezes as soon as the words leave my mouth. His eyes widen in surprise and his jaw drops. I feel a blush creeping up my neck as I realize what I had just said.

_I just told Finnick that I loved him!_ I knew that I must have feelings for him, but I just didn't realize how deep they were until now. Finnick was the only one who was able to keep me sane in my time in the capitol; he is the reason I am alive and I know that I wouldn't be able to continue living without him.

"What did you just say?" He asks in disbelief, still leaning over me.

"Um… that I wasn't going to admit defeat?" I say weakly, wishing more than anything that I could take back my words.

"No, right before that," Finnick says, his green eyes searching mine. I take a deep breath, knowing that it is impossible to undo what I have said. I might as well just tell the truth.

"That I love you?" I whisper, glancing up at him, trying to read his reaction.

"Say it again," he whispers back to me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I love you Finnick Odair." As soon as the words leave my mouth a huge grin makes its way across Finnick's handsome face and the next thing I know his lips are against mine. My whole body fills with the sensation of energy and warmth and I lean into him, kissing him back. His bronze arms slide around my waist, pulling me into a sitting position. I lean into him, tangling my hands in his soft curls.

I don't know how long we stay like that, tangled in each other's arms, but all too soon Finnick pulls back, gasping for breath.

"Annie…" He whispers, stroking my cheek.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice shaky and high-pitched.

"I still won."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Was it too long? Too short? Please review and let me know! You can send me your prompts by a review of by PMing me. **

**Also if you enjoyed this, please check out my Odesta fanfic titled Forever And On.**

**Thank you so much for reading! :) xo**


	2. Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**** Hello again Odesta fans! Here is the second oneshot of the night! I enjoyed writing the other one so much that I just had to write another one immediately!**

**A big thanks goes out to houseofme, odestalovebaby, PurpleKittyFangirl, and music lover from district 4 for reviewing and following!**

**This prompt was ever so kindly given to me by PurpleKittyFangirl. **

**Prompt: Finnick comes back from one of his more "rough" Capitol jobs and Annie has to cheer him up. Set after she wins her games and confesses her love for him.**

**This is once again in Annie's POV. It's quite long, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot this last time, but the characters in this chapter belong to Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

I scurry around the kitchen, wiping the counters down and finishing up the dishes. Finnick should be home any minute and I am determined for the house to be squeaky clean for his arrival.

Although he's only been away for a week (much shorter than his usual monthly Capitol visits) I've missed him deeply. I've missed his sugary lips pressed against mine, I've missed cuddling him on the beach, and I've even missed his silly poems. I have even resorted to eating his sugar cubes, in hopes that they remind me of kissing him, but it turns out the things are pretty disgusting. It's funny how different they taste without the warmth of Finnick's lips along with them.

As I open one of the cupboards to put a plate away, I notice a piece of paper, jammed underneath a bowl. I smile, immediately knowing exactly what it is. Whenever Finnick goes away, he hides poems around the house for me to find. It helps distract me from my aching heart and it gives me something to do instead of escaping in my mind.

Finnick always worries to leave me alone, for one time when he was gone, Mags found me curled in a ball on the kitchen floor, lost in my madness. Apparently I hadn't eaten anything for 2 days…

I quickly unfold the poem, eager to hear Finnick's words. Although they are always cheesy, they never cease to put a smile on my face.

_I once met a beautiful girl from the sea_

_As soon as I saw her I knew we were meant to be_

_Her auburn hair is the softest I ever did see_

_And her eyes are the prettiest shade of sea-green_

_ Never before have I met someone so loving and gentle_

_ She's the only thing that keeps me from going mental_

_ Annie Cresta's so beautiful she could be a piece of treasured art_

_ I really do love her with all of my heart_

I giggle and fold the poem back up, tucking it in my pocket. I really can't wait to tease Finnick about that one later. Suddenly, the door flies open and I hear the sound of familiar footsteps.

"Finnick!" I squeal, running towards the entry way of our large house. Technically the house is Finnick's, but I moved in about a month after I arrived home from the games.

My heart skips a beat when I see him standing there, his suitcase clutched in his bronze hands. I've been around him almost every day for 5 months, but the sight of him still makes me feel giddy. I quickly wrap my arms around Finnick, breathing in deeply, but instead of sugar cubes and sea salt, I am met with the smell of a woman's perfume. The smell breaks my heart and I pull away, searching Finnick's stunning green eyes.

"Hey, Annie," He mutters, staring down at his Capitol shoes. I immediately know something is wrong, for Finnick always calls me Angelfish, especially when he first arrives home.

"Is everything okay, Finn?" I ask worriedly, reaching up to push his soft blonde curls out of his face. He flinches when my hand makes contact to his forehead and I know that this Capitol trip must have been worse than the others.

"Everything's fine. I'm going to go take a shower," he says. Quickly he turns and runs up the stairs, leaving me to stare after him. Despite the fact that Finnick has never lied to me before, I know that everything is the opposite of fine. Usually Finnick is a bit depressed when he arrives home from the Capitol, but he always makes an effort to hide it. I don't understand; he was only gone for a week this time. Shouldn't things be better instead of worse?

I hear the sound of water running upstairs, so I decide to give Finnick some space. I'll talk to him about this later.

While I wait for him, I decide to prepare a picnic to cheer him up. Finnick always enjoys eating on the beach and watching the sunset. I busy myself with making tuna melts, to remind him of home.

Once I am finished I gather some fruit together and I even have the chance to make freshly squeezed orange juice. Finally, I grab the bowl of sugar cubes and slide it in the picnic basket.

Glancing at the clock, I realize that it has been an hour and I can still hear the water running upstairs. Finnick's showers never take longer than 15 minutes and that's only when he first returns from the Capitol. This just confirms my suspensions even more that something is definitely wrong.

I climb up the steps towards the bathroom and hesitantly knock on the door. My heart drops when all I hear is the running water. Finnick always sings in the shower in his silly off key voice!

"Finn?" I call. He doesn't answer, so I knock again. "Finnick!" If he hears me, he doesn't let on. My heart accelerates in worry and I turn the doorknob, relieved to find that it isn't locked. I open the door a crack, peering in. Finnick's stiff clothes are dumped in the garbage can in the corner of the room and I can see his shadow behind the shower curtain.

"Finnick, what's going on?" I cry. His head pokes out of the curtain and I'm startled to see that his skin is red. It looks as though he has been rubbed raw.

"Annie?" He asks, surprised.

"Finnick I'm going to be waiting in the bedroom. I expect you to be out of the shower in 5 minutes!" I say, surprising myself by the strictness in my voice. I must startle Finnick too, for he nods and shuts off the water. I quickly hurry out of the bathroom and perch on the end of the bed we share.

I can't get over how red his skin looked; it looked painful.

After a few more minutes, Finnick shuffles in looking ashamed. He is dressed in more casual looking clothes and his skin is just as red.

"Please tell me what's going on," I say gently, grabbing his hand and pulling him on the bed beside me.

"Nothing is wrong, Annie!" He assures me, but I have known Finnick long enough to know that he is lying.

"Finnick I thought we agreed never to lie to each other," I try again. Finnick sighs and when he faces to look at me I notice tears sparkling in his sea green eyes. The sight pains me.

"I never had a break, Annie. I had the same amount of clients as I always have and I was only there for a quarter of time that I usually am," he whispers. I'm not used to seeing Finnick so vulnerable and it breaks my heart. I wrap my arms around him to hug him, but just like before, he flinches.

"Finnick why don't you want me to touch you?" I ask gently, pulling away.

"I don't want you to touch me where they touched me. It's not right. I don't deserve someone like you! I cheat on you, Annie!" He yells, standing up.

"Finn, you don't have a choice. If anything I don't deserve you," I say, standing up next to him.

"No, that's not true! Don't even say that!" Finnick insists, his voice husky with emotion.

"Remember, you're doing this to protect me. Now how about we come to an agreement. We both deserve each other," I assure him. "Remember your poem? As soon as you saw me you knew we were meant to be." At this a ghost of a smile appears on his face. It's not much, but it's a start. "Now can I please hug you?"

"No, I'm not clean," He says, taking a step back from me. These dates with his clients must be affecting him way more than I ever thought they were. I just wish I could do something to help him!

"Finnick you just took a shower," I protest. I step towards him and before he can pull away, press my lips against him. I am spread with the familiar feeling of warmth and electricity. At first Finnick tries to pull away, but I don't allow him and soon he is kissing me back just as passionately.

When I finally pull back, I'm relieved to see that his eyes no longer look as pained. "You definitely don't taste dirty! Now come on, I prepared a picnic." I grab Finnick's hand and drag him downstairs. We grab the picnic basket and walk hand in hand towards the beach.

* * *

Later that night as I lay against Finnick, watching the sun set, I realize that I can help him. I can make him fish melts when he misses District 4, I can convince him that's he's perfectly clean when he spends hours scrubbing himself down, but most of all I can make him feel loved.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry its so long and it kind of ends abruptly. There was sooo much more I wanted to add to this, but I couldn't since it's supposed to be a oneshot. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! If you have a prompt, please send it to me! I can never have too many! I love you all! :) xo**


	3. News Part 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! I have finally written the third oneshot! **

**A big thanks goes out to PurpleKittyFangirl, music lover from district 4, odestalovebaby, and houseofme for being ever so faithful reviewers. You guys are amazing!**

**Also thanks to jeenathespectrobesprincess, mes1206, and isamags2 for following! **

**This prompt was given to me by music lover from district 4 and it's in Finnick's POV. It may not be exactly what you were thinking...**

**Prompt: Annie is sick and Finnick takes care of her.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this oneshot are those of Suzanne Collins (except for the doctor)**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of running footsteps and the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Annie, are you okay?" I ask sleepily, but my only reply is the sound of her heaving. I jump out of bed immediately, my heart clenched in worry. For the past 3 weeks she has been feeling nauseous throughout the day and lately she has had no energy. At first I wasn't too worried, I mean everyone gets the flu every now and then, but after 3 weeks I'm starting to think that it might be something more serious.

I slowly open the bathroom door and stick my head in. Annie is knelt over the toilet, her small hands gripping the sides so hard that her knuckles are white. I gather her soft auburn hair in one of my hands and rub her back with the other as she continues vomiting.

Finally, after what seems like forever, she stops and lies back against me like all the energy has been sucked out of her.

"You should really see a doctor," I say, but I know there is no point in doing so. I've been trying to convince her to go to the small District 4 hospital for the past 2 weeks, but she refuses. I'm sure she must be scared of the doctor, although she never mentions it. It must remind her of all the time she spent cooped up in the hospital back in the Capitol where they stuck needles into her daily. I can't blame her; I'm would be terrified of doctors if I went through an experience like that!

"I'm fine, Finn," She assures me, but her voice sounds so weak that it only worries me more.

"No you're not," I sigh as she stands up and heads over to the sink to brush her teeth. Her beautiful face looks extra pale and a layer of sweat makes her hair stick to her forehead. I watch her as she brushes her teeth. It almost looks like she's swaying slightly. "Please Annie, see a doctor. For me?"

"If I don't feel better by the end of this week I will," she promises, walking out of the bathroom. Suddenly she stops abruptly and squeezes her eyes shut, clutching the nightstand beside the bed. At first I think that she's getting lost in her mind again, but that hasn't happened in at least a month.

"Annie?" I ask, my voice shaking with worry.

"I'm just feeling dizzy. Don't worry I'm not leaving," she says to assure me, but it doesn't work, for I'm just as worried about why should would be dizzy. Something is definitely wrong and I'm sure it's more than just a common flu. "I'm going to go get a glass of orange juice." I stare after her as she heads down the stairs, feeling bewildered. I have no idea what to do to help her! I can't force her to go to the hospital!

Grabbing, the phone I dial Mags number. I'm sure she would know what to do better than anyone.

"Hello?" The older lady greets. "You Finn?" Ever since her stroke earlier on this year she has trouble talking. Most people have a hard time figuring out what she is saying, but I've known Mags long enough to be able to understand her even if she doesn't speak a word.

Just as I'm about to answer, I hear a bang from downstairs. My heart skips a beat and I drop the phone.

Running as fast as I can down the stairs, I plea that Annie is okay. She could have just dropped something, but I have a sickening feeling that that is not the case.

"Annie?!" I call. She doesn't answer and my stomach drops. I reach the kitchen and what I see makes me feel like my heart stops. Annie is laid out flat on her back in the middle of a puddle of orange juice. Glass from the cup she must have been drinking out of litters the floor.

"Annie!" I yell again, racing over towards her unconscious body. I quickly put a finger to her neck, gasping in relief when I feel her strong pulse. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and it flies open. Mags stumbles in, worry etched on her face and her cane clutched in her other hand.

"Finn? Every…" She starts, trailing off when her eyes land on Annie's body laying on the floor.

"I don't know what happened. She's been feeling sick for weeks. I tried to get her to go to the hospital, but she wouldn't!" I exclaim, tears springing to my green eyes. This is all my fault! If only I had made her go to the doctor!

"Grab car!" Mags orders and I nod quickly, heading over to my old mentor's house. Hardly anyone in District 4 has a car, but Mags bought one a few years back when she couldn't get around as easily. I have enough money from being a victor that I could buy one if I please, but I personally like walking around better. Besides, I never go far.

Mags thankfully left the keys still inserted in the car, so I quickly start it and drive back towards mine and Annie's house. For once I am grateful that Mags is so forgetful! As soon as I drive up to the door, I run inside and scoop up Annie in my arms. She's still unconscious and I'm surprised at how light she is. I could swear she wasn't this light the last time I carried her…

I lay Annie in the back seat of the car and speed towards the hospital, fortunately not meeting any Peacekeepers on the way. Like everything in District 4, the hospital is nearby, so we arrive fairly quickly.

"Finnick?" A weak voice calls as I am pulling up to the hospital doors. I glance back, relieved to see the bright sea-green of Annie's stunning eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay. We're at the hospital," As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them, for Annie's eyes go wide with fear."No! I'm fine!" She blurts out, trying desperately to sit up.

"I won't let them hurt you, Angelfish. I'll be with you the whole time, okay?" I comfort her, helping her out of Mags' car. She considers this for a while, but finally she nods and we walk into the hospital, her leaning against me.

Fortunately it isn't very busy today and we get led to see a doctor immediately.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Ribachaud," a young looking woman says, shaking Annie's hand. I'm reminded of the time when Annie broke her ankle back in the Capitol and Emmalina, our escort, made me take to the hospital. That was only the second day that I knew her, but I remember already having feelings for the gentle 18 year old tribute. It seems like such a long time ago…

"Finn!" Annie says loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "Dr. Ribachaud has been trying to get your attention!"

"Oh, sorry," I say, blushing slightly. Amusement dances in Annie's eyes and even thought it's because I made a fool out of myself, it makes me take a deep breath of relief, for it's a sign that she's feeling better.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would mind leaving the room for a minute. I have a few private questions I would like to ask Annie," The doctor says. I don't want to leave Annie, for I'm afraid she will have a flashback if she's reminded of the games. I glance at her and she nods so I leave the room. I wonder what personal questions the doctor would have to ask her?

I sit in the waiting room, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. I really hope that Annie's okay, I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to her…

I must be waiting for at least 45 minutes and my worry escalates. How long do these questions take? Suddenly, though, Annie walks into the waiting room, tears in her green eyes. She's still in her pale pink nightgown, orange juice coated in her red hair, but she looks absolutely breathtaking.

"Annie, is everything okay?" I ask, my voice filled with concern. She refuses to look me in the face, instead staring at the ground. I lift her chin so she's looking me in the eyes and she wrings her hands nervously. "Come on, Angelfish! You can tell me anything!" She takes a deep breath and I brace myself for whatever the news is.

"Finnick…I'm pregnant," She whispers.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know my oneshots are considerably longer than most of the ones I have read, but I just can't stop writing! Please please PLEASE review and please send any prompts that you might think of! **

**Also if you haven't read my story Forever And On, please check it out! If you like these oneshots, I'm sure you'll like it!**

**I love you all! :)**


	4. News Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey fellow Odesta fans! I finally had the time to write the next oneshot! :)**

**First I would like to thank my ever so faithful reviewers: odestalovebaby, houseofme, music lover from district 4, PurpleKittyFangirl, and isamags2. Your reviews and prompts are wonderful!**

**Also thank you loverharmony for following. I really appreciate it!**

**I received quite a few requests asking for a squeal to the last oneshot, so here it is! I wasn't really following the books when I wrote this oneshot and the last one. I know that Annie gets pregnant in District 13, but this is more of a oneshot as if the quarter quell never happened, but their are still rebels. It is supposed to take place after Finnick and Annie have been dating for 3 or 4 years. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Well, enough with my blabbering...here's part 2 of News! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: These amazing characters belong to Suzanne Collins, not me!**

* * *

As soon as the words leave her mouth, I'm sure my jaw must drop open. _Pregnant?!_ That's impossible! But the more I think about it, the more I realize just how possible this really is. Actually I should have considered this when Annie first started feeling sick 3 weeks ago. It all makes sense now! The fainting, the dizziness, the nausea…

_I'm going to be a Dad!_

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Annie sobbing. My heart breaks with each tear that falls from her stunning sea-green eyes. I don't understand why she is upset, though. _We're having a baby! _This is supposed to be good news!

"What's wrong?" I ask, gathering her petit body in my arms. We stay there in the middle of the waiting room, tangled together, until Annie's sobs slowly start to die down. I ignore the sympathetic and curious glances that are thrown our way, instead focusing all my attention on the love of my life. I stare into her beautiful eyes, searching for an explanation as to why she is crying. I would be jumping up in down in excitement if it wasn't for Annie's tears. It's impossible to be happy when she's upset.

"I'm sorry…" Annie mumbles, pulling back slightly. She gazes around at our audience, a blush creeping up on her beautiful face. "Can we talk about this in the car?" I nod and grab her warm hand, leading her out to the parking lot.

As soon as we have our privacy, words tumble out of Annie's mouth.

"I can't be pregnant; I can't take care of a child! I can't be a mother! Finnick, I'm so sorry! What are we going to do?" She cries, throwing her head in her hands. Her auburn hair spills over her arms and I am mesmerized by how soft it looks, even if it is coated in sticky orange juice. I quickly shake my head to clear my thoughts. Annie needs me; I can't be distracted by her hair!

"What are you talking about, Angelfish? Of course we can take care of a child! You're not on your own; I'll be there with you every step of the way," I comfort her, rubbing her back. Despite my words, I feel extremely nervous for the life that is ahead of me. I mean taking care of a baby; _wow! _This is going to completely transform our lives, but I'm sure it will be in the most positive way possible!

"Finn, I'm mad, remember? How can I take care of a baby if I get lost in my head or have a flashback? It'll be dangerous and no child deserves such a fragile mother!" her words pain me. I absolutely despise it when Annie calls herself mad.

As much as the doctors and even Annie herself insist that she is, I will never believe it. No one would be able to go through what she went through without breaking down at some points! She saw her own district partner and friend beheaded, her whole family died because of her! I know Annie best and I'm positively sure that she's not mad; she's just, well…_broken._

"You're not mad, Annie! You haven't had a spell in over a month! Besides, I'll be there to help you," I protest, pulling her into arms.

"But what about when you go to the Capitol?" she mutters, burying her face into my chest. I have to lean in to hear her words and as soon as I do I'm sure my face falls. Why didn't I think of this earlier? It's not common for me to forget about my duties ordered by President Snow. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not so sure that Annie will be able to raise a child while I'm gone all the time. I'm sure she will eventually fully heal, but in the meantime what are we supposed to do? What happens if Annie goes into labor while I'm gone; what happens if our child gets hurt and she needs me?

I feel terrible, for I'm the reason that Annie is upset. I'm ruining what is supposed to be the happiest time of her life!

Annie must sense the grief that her question has caused me, for she pulls away and strokes my face, leaving tingles where her hand touches.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm not blaming you," she apologizes, wiping away a lone tear that has escaped from my own set of green eyes. I take a deep shaky breath and force a smile on my face. I have to be strong; for Annie.

"No, it's fine. Don't be sorry; you were just stating the obvious. Maybe I can find a way to convince Snow to drop my duties," even as I say the words, I know that that will never happen. President Snow loves to cause his victors grief and pain, and that will only make his job easier if we have a child.

One look at Annie's face and I know that she is thinking the same thing.

"Finnick…" She murmurs, seeing through my fake smile. "You're right. We'll make it through this! Besides we always have Mags and the other victors if I need help while you're gone." Annie's tears dry as she takes on the role of being the comforter. She's right. We've made it through the games, through flashbacks, through Mags' stroke…There's no reason why we shouldn't make it through this too.

"You are so much stronger than you think you are," I whisper to Annie, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. Our kiss soon turns passionate and I pull away, remembering that we are in a parking lot. "Now come on, we're supposed to be happy!" Annie nods and this time I don't have to force a smile, for one has already taken over my face. I feel delighted at the sight of Annie's own soft smile.

"Tell me again," I tell her.

"What?" Annie asks, looking confused.

"I want you to announce again that you're pregnant, this time happier. Let's start over; we're supposed to be excited!" I explain. Annie nods and I stare ahead as if I have no idea that she has important news.

"Finn!" She squeals and I turn to her in mock confusion.

"Yes, my love?" I ask, making her giggle.

"I'm pregnant! You're going to be a dad!" She announces. I hug her tightly, cheering in excitement.

"That's amazing, Angelfish! Let's celebrate!" I fiddle with the radio in Mags' car and suddenly music blares through the speakers. I start the car and Annie bursts out laughing. "What?"

"Listen to the song!" She gasps through her giggles. I listen intently, shocked when I hear the words to 'You're Having My Baby' by Paul Anka. What a coincidence!

"Havin' my baby. What a lovely way of saying how much you love me. Havin' my baby. What a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinking of me. I can see it, face is glowin'. I can see it in your eyes. I'm happy that you know it…" I sing off key, my heart swelling in glee at the sound of Annie's laughter.

"You're a terrible singer," she giggles and I throw a hand over my heart in despair.

"How rude, Ms. Cresta!" I try to frown, finding it impossible when Annie laughs harder. We continue to sing along to the cheesy song all the way home.

Soon we pull up to the house we share and I find myself dreading getting out of the car.

"Let's stay here a while longer," I sigh contentedly.

"Finn! I have to get this sticky orange juice out of my hair! Besides, Mags must be worried. I can't wait to tell her the news," Annie protests and I agree with her. Mags probably is worried…

Before we get out of the car, though, I pull Annie towards me and kiss her one more time. She gives in, smiling against my lips. I find myself wishing that I could freeze this moment and live in it for the rest of my life, but I know that even better days are bound to come! Days with a daughter or son in our arms, days where President Snow is executed and we can finally live a free life.

"You're going to be an amazing mother," I tell Annie when we pull away. I believe my words with every ounce of my heart. She smiles and we step out of the car. I throw my arms around her shoulders and she puts hers around my waist, leaning her head on my shoulder. We walk to the house together like that, like separate puzzle pieces finally fitting together. Like two damaged and broken people, finally finding a home.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please please PLEASE review either to send me a prompt or let me know how this chapter was. I just LOVE reviews; they make my day! So do prompts, so as I already said, please send any ideas you have to me and I will try to write them as quickly as possible! **

**I should be able to update this in 1 or 2 days, but I really don't know until I know how much homework I have. Also, to those who have read Forever And On, I am hoping to update it tomorrow. However, it may have to wait until Friday. I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :) xo**


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**** Hello amazing readers! I am so very sorry about how long it has taken for me to update! I never want to go that long without posting, but I've been extremely busy! I'm going to try my best to make sure that it never happens again!**

**I want to give a shout out to Odestalovebaby, music lover from district 4, houseofme, and PurpleKittyFangirl for reviewing. You guys make sure to review each and every chapter of my stories and it really means a lot to me! I couldn't ask for better readers or friends! :)**

**Since you all must be Odesta fans (why else would you be reading these oneshot, right?) I encourage you to read _Come Up For Air: Odesta Oneshots_, by PurpleKittyFangirl. If you like these oneshots, I can gaurantee that you will like hers! They are so adorable and well written, so you will really miss out if you don't read them! houseofme also writes great Odesta oneshots, so you should give them a read too!**

**Prompt: From houseofme: So, what about Finnick and Annie on their way back to 4 after the war with their son.**

**This is in Annie's POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games :( If I do FINNICK WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!**

* * *

I stare out the window of the train contently, watching the trees outside zoom by. In less than an hour I will be back in District 4; finally I will be home! I can't wait to feel the warm sand under my toes and the shining sun on my shoulders. It's almost too good to be true! After spending years cooped up underground in District 13, I long to return to paradise.

"You'll love District 4, little buddy! Your mommy and I will spend every day with you on the beach, teaching you how to swim. We can even go fishing if you want! Ooh, I could teach you how to use a trident!" Finnick mutters, his stunning green eyes shining with excitement. Our 5 month old son, Torrence, lays bundled up in his muscular arms. I smile at the pair; I know Finnick's just as anxious to arrive home as I am.

After him and his team of soldiers managed to win the war against the Capitol, he arrived back to 13 with horrible injuries. Both of his legs were torn to shreds and he was covered with deep cuts and bite marks. He still refuses to tell me how he got them, but I know it was by something dangerous and deadly.

I feel sick at the thought of how close Finn was to death. No matter how hard I try, I can never get the picture of how bloody and mangled he was when he first came off that hovercraft. He was immediately swept into the hospital, where he was forced to stay for the next 6 months, recovering from his injuries.

I went ballistic when I first saw how much pain he was in. It broke my heart that someone so loving and gentle should suffer. I can't remember much of that day, for I got lost in my mind pretty quickly. All I remember is throwing everything I could get my hands on and I remember Johanna yelling at me to keep it together.

I shudder at the memory, staring at the multiple scars covering Finnick's body. My good mood is instantly dampened and I can feel my mind struggling to take me away. But I force myself to stay, something that I have mastered after the many visits with Dr. Aurelius. I refuse to let my madness ruin such a wonderful day. Besides, Finnick has recovered amazingly. He now only has a slight limp and he has improved so much emotionally.

At first he was a wreck, waking up each night screaming from nightmares. For the first time since I met him, he was the one needing comforted. It pained me to see him so vulnerable and scared. The birth of Torrence caused him to recover almost immediately. He had someone who relied on him to protect him and Finnick did whatever he could to stay strong for our baby.

"Oh no you're not!" I scold Finnick, walking over to sit beside him and Torrence. He raises his eyebrows at me and I realize I must have been thinking for longer than I thought. "If you even bring a trident anywhere near my son, I'll use a trident on you!" Anyone else may think that it would be strange for me to bring up this conversation after at least 5 minutes, but Finnick is used to it. He doesn't look confused at all.

"Ooh, Cresta's getting feisty!" He retorts playfully, tugging gently on my auburn ponytail. I slap his hand away and giggle.

"You mean Odair?" I ask, feeling giddy at the thought that I am now Annie Odair. It's been almost a year since we got married, but I still haven't quite gotten used to it. Before we arrived in District 13, we never believed it would even be possible to marry, for President Snow would surely refuse such a request. I can't even describe how amazing it is that Finnick is my husband; it's like a dream came true.

"Well, I can't exactly say Odair, can I? How would you know I was talking about you? I could be talking about me or Torrence," Finnick explains with a wide grin. I know that he too must be thinking about how we have managed to do the impossible: have a life together. "And you would never use a trident on me!"

"Oh, really? And how can you be so sure?" I ask, playing along with our little game. Finnick bounces Torrence slightly in his arms, a dazzling grin on his beautiful face.

"Because you love me," he says simply.

"You can't prove it!" I taunt him, wiggling a finger in his face.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, leaning towards me. I'm about to nod, but I don't have the chance, for his lips meet mine. I kiss him back passionately, overcome with the delicious taste of sugar cubes that I have come to love. No matter how many times I kiss Finnick, I am still met with the same sensation that I had when kissed him for the first time 6 years ago. I am overwhelmed with the feeling of electricity, warmth, and utter adoration.

"You're right," I mutter, pulling back for air. "I do love you." Finnick grins at me, satisfied, and goes back to bouncing Torrence.

"I told you!" He says triumphantly and I roll my green eyes back at him playfully. "But for the record, I love you too Angelfish."

"Your daddy's a maniac," I whisper to our son who is sandwiched between us. He stares back at me with a familiar pair of sea-green eyes and I plant a kiss on his sweet little nose.

I don't know if I have ever felt happier than I do right now, here with the two people I love most in the world. As long as I have them, it doesn't matter if I may be mad. It doesn't matter if Finnick and I wake up each night petrified with nightmares; it doesn't even matter that we are both damaged and broken for what the games have done to us. I know that with these two people beside me, I can overcome anything.

Suddenly I'm sure that even if we stayed back in District 13, I would be happy.

After all, you know that saying: home is where the heart is…

* * *

**Sorry that this is quite short, but I was having a hard time writing it. I'm not a big fan of this oneshot. I probably would have tried to re-write it, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Who knows when I would have another chance!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I would also love to hear your prompt ideas! I need reviews and prompts in order to keep writing!**

**Than you so much for taking the time to read this! I love you all! :) xo**


	6. Ghost From The Past

**Author's Note:**** Hello my lovelies! Okay, you know what? I'm just going to stop making promises about when I'll update, because they obviously aren't being fulfilled! Oh, how I hate busy lives! :/**

**My latest reviewers are _music lover from district_ 4, _PurpleKittyFangirl_,_ houseofme_, and _Odestalovebaby_. I really hope you guys know how much I love and appreciate all of you! :)**

**My beta reader (Laura013) for my other story, Forever and On, mentioned that my formatting is hard to read. I'm really sorry if this is the case! I tried to fix it for this oneshot and if you think it's better than I'll change the other oneshots too! **

**Prompt: From _music lover from district 4: _It would be extremely awesome if you could write a prompt where Finnick gets jealous.  
**

**This prompt is in Annie's POV and it's set after Finnick and Annie have already claimed their love for each other, but they haven't been together for very long. I really hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) don't own The Hunger Games...**

* * *

My eyes flutter open, taking in the room around me. For a second I'm confused at the unfamiliar bedroom, but then I see Finnick sleeping in the bed beside me and I remember the previous night.

I smile softly to myself, thinking about how I fell asleep on the beach. Finnick had carried me up to the Victor's Village, but instead of dropping me off at my own house, he had brought me to his. If I was less tired, I'm sure I would have protested out of embarrassment, but as soon my body hit the soft sheets I was out like a light.

I yawn and turn over on my side, so I can see Finnick. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps; so innocent and vulnerable.

The sound of his soft snores makes me giggle and I can't wait to tease him about it when he wakes up. I'm in no hurry for him to do so, though, for I'm in no rush to stop gazing at his care-free expression.

His soft long blonde eyelashes rest gently on his face and his blonde curls are splayed out across his forehead. He looks so cute and I gently reach up and brush them away.

Finnick stirs at my touch and his eyes slowly flicker open. I'm met with a stunning shade of sea-green, making me melt inside.

"Good morning," I say shyly as Finnick yawns.

"As to you, Angelfish. How long have you been awake?" He asks, propping his head up on his hand so he's looking at me.

"Just a few minutes. You look so cute when you sleep!" I giggle, tapping him gently on his nose. He glares at me playfully and sticks his tongue out.

"Do not!" he protests.

"You totally do! Do you know you snore?" I tease and Finnick leans over to tickle me in the stomach. I curl in a ball, laughing.

"Don't make me regret letting you sleep here," Finnick scolds over my laughter.

"It…wasn't…my…choice! You…basically…forced…me!" I spit out around my shrieks. He leans back, giving me a chance to catch my breath.

"Hey, are you saying you didn't enjoy sleeping with _The_ Finnick Odair," Finnick says feigning hurt. He pouts and I blush. Finnick must notice the red flushing my place face, for he chuckles lightly. "I didn't mean it like that, Angelfish!"

"Well for the record, I did enjoy it, but don't let it go to your head!" I reply, gazing into Finnick's beautiful eyes.

I actually _loved_ sleeping with Finnick; I loved drifting off to sleep gathered in his strong arms and I loved the fact that his bed sheets smell exactly like him: sea salt and sugar cubes.

"I enjoyed it too. Maybe we should do it more often," Finnick suggest quietly.

He leans towards me and kisses me lightly on the lips. I sigh contentedly and lean into him, kissing him back.

Once we break apart, we lay back down on the bed, tangled together. I rest my head on his bare chest, focusing on the sound of his steady heart beat. Finnick buries his head in my messy auburn hair and I let my mind drift, imagining what it would be like living here with him. I definitely wouldn't get tired of waking up to this every morning!

We stay wrapped in each other's arms for a few more minutes, until the door bell rings. We both jump out of bed, startled. Finnick and I never get any visitors besides Mags, and she just barges in without so much as a knock. That can only mean one thing: it must be peacekeeper at the door.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask Finnick as he slips a faded blue t-shirt over his head. He shrugs, but I can tell by the panicked look on his face that he is thinking the same thing as I am. Whenever a peacekeeper pays you a visit, it's never a good thing, especially for a victor.

Finnick grabs my hand and we descend the staircase together, heading towards the front door. My stomach clenches in worry. I really hope that everything's okay.

"Stay here," Finnick instructs me, when we reach the bottom of the staircase.

I nod, for I don't know how a peacekeeper would react if they found me here with Finnick, wearing only his grey t-shirt. I'm sure that President Snow would not enjoy hearing that piece of information, especially since Finnick is supposed to be devoted to his Capitol lovers.

"Who are you?" Finnick asks, interrupting my thoughts. I'm confused, for I know that Finnick wouldn't dare speak to a peacekeeper in that manner.

"Um, I'm here to see Annie Cresta. I went to her house, but no one was home. The old lady next door said that she might be here," the person at the door says.

I squint in concentration trying to place where I've heard his voice before; it sounds strangely familiar.

I hesitantly walk towards Finnick, peering into the doorway.

"Jack?" I gasp, staring at the tall young man before me. If it wasn't for his ice blue eyes I wouldn't even recognize him. He's gotten so much taller and older since I last saw him 5 years ago.

"Annie!" He cries, catching sight of me.

Jack opens his arms and I run into them, squeezing him tightly. I inhale deeply, taking in the familiar smell of cinnamon that I used to love so much. I forget the fact how much this boy hurt me years ago, for I'm so relieved to see a part of my childhood again.

Ever since Macaulay was killed during my games, I feel as though I am a completely different person. I haven't felt more like the old Annie Cresta, than I do know in Jack's arms.

We started dating when I was 13 and I was convinced that we were in love, until he broke up with me when I was 15. He never did explain the reason and I heard from neighbors a year later that he and his family moved to District 8. I was heartbroken, for my life revolved around this boy for years. It hurt to have him leave my life with a snap of my fingers.

Finnick clears his throat and I quickly back away from Jack, blushing.

"You didn't answer my question, _Jack. _Who are you?" Finnick seethes, pronunciating Jack like it's some sort of disease. He crosses his arms and glares at him, and this time I know that it's not a playful glare.

"Maybe I should ask you who you are!" Jack spits back at him. I gulp nervously; I don't like where this conversation is going. I've always despised arguments.

"Um…Finn, this is Jack Buoy. Jack, this is Finnick Odair," I say uncomfortably. They both ignore me and continue to glare at each other.

"So I finally meet Finnick Odair, sex symbol of Panem. What an honor!" Jack says sarcastically, bowing before Finnick. I wince at his words, knowing full well how they will make Finn react.

Finnick's sea-green eyes darken considerably and he clenches his hands into tight fists. Before he can make a move that he'll regret later, I step between the two young men.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" I ask quietly.

"I missed you Annie! Does a guy really have to have an excuse to visit his girlfriend?" He replies, turning to face me. I can sense Finnick tensing up beside me and I'm just as angry.

"I'm not you're girlfriend! We broke up 5 years ago!" I protest.

"Well I want you back, Annie! Come on, I thought you loved me!" Jack argues, hurt. I'm practically seeing red now. How dare he come here asking for me to be his girlfriend again after everything he has done to hurt me!?

I open my mouth to reply, but before I have a chance, Finnick speaks up.

"She doesn't love you!" Finnick spits out and I'm suddenly sure he's going to hit Jack. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind if he did, but I still lay a hand on his arm to calm him down. I can feel Finnick relax at my touch, but he still keeps his hands clenched into fists.

"And how would you know, slut? You don't even know what love is. I hate to break it to you, but using girls as innocent as poor Annie for sex doesn't count as love," Jack smirks and I clench my own hands. It's one thing if Jack hurts me, but hurting Finnick is something completely different.

Before I can scold him, Finnick steps forward and slams his fist towards Jack's face. He ducks just in time and Finnick ends up smacking the wall next to the door. He swears quietly, shaking his injured fist.

"You don't know Finnick!" I seethe, stepping towards Jack.

"Oh and you do?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

His blue eyes wander to Finnick's t-shirt. The t-shirt just barely reaches my thighs and I flinch at Jack's wandering eyes. Finnick seems to notice this too, for he steps in front of me protectively.

"You better leave," he warns in a low voice. Jack just smirks in reply and stays planted in his doorway. It takes everything in me not to smack the smirk right off his cocky face. I don't know what I ever saw in him!

"Leave!" I yell louder than I was planning. Jack and Finnick both stare at me in shock, for neither of them have ever heard me be so violent and forceful.

After he recovers from his shock, Jack's eyes darken.

"Come on, Annie! You don't want to do this!" Jack protests, walking towards me. I'm suddenly frightened by him, but I stand my ground.

"I said leave!" I scream, louder than before. "You have no right to barge into Finn's house and act like you know him! I would never _ever _date you again in a million years, so leave right this instant!"

"You'll regret this when this scum bag drops you like a fly and heads to his next flock of lovers. Just don't come running to me!" Jack says back.

I'm relieved when he turns and walks out the door. Finnick slams the door behind him and I throw my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Finn!" I cry, confused when he doesn't hug me back.

"It's not your fault," he replies, but there's a weird emotion in his usually soft voice.

"Finnick?" I ask, my voice rising hysterically. I'm starting to think that he's mad at me and I shudder at the thought. I don't know what I'd do if Finnick was mad at me.

"Did you really ever love that jerk?" He asks and I'm surprised at his question. He can't truly be worried about that, can he?

Suddenly I realize that Finnick isn't mad at me, he's jealous! The thought of making Finnick Odair jealous makes me feel almost giddy and I have to stifle back a giggle. I'm sure that he wouldn't be very happy if I laughed during a time like this.

"I used to think I did, but now I know I never actually did," I answer, grabbing Finnick's hand. "Do you want to know how I know?"

"How?" Finnick asks quietly.

"Because I love _you_ and I never felt what I feel for you with _Jack-ass_," I reply, kissing his soft hand. Finnick chuckles at the nickname and I smile to myself.

"I love you too, Angelfish. And you know that what he said wasn't true right? You know that I'm not using you, don't you?" Finnick asks desperately. His green eyes look troubled and I reach up to brush his blonde hair off his forehead.

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my life," I tell him. Finnick sighs in relief and bends down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Good, because I don't love anyone besides you, no matter how many people Snow makes me sleep with," Finnick says earnestly.

I gaze into his beautiful eyes and a smile spreads over my face. Never would I have ever imagined hearing those words from him; never would I have ever imagined feeling his warm lips against mine. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as loving, gentle, and kind as Finnick Odair.

* * *

**Ugh, I really hate the ending! I spent forever trying to think of a different one, but my mind is completely blank! I'm very sorry!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I'm really hoping that those of you who have followed or have continued to read this, but haven't reviewed will review this oneshot. I have very amazing and faithful followers who review every chapter, but for this oneshot I'm hoping to get ever more. It only takes a few seconds and it really means a lot to me! **

**I'd like to know what you readers think of this new formatting. Does it make sense? Is it easier to read, or did you prefer my previous formatting?**

**Also, I am in desperate need of more prompts! I am running low and I need some to continue these oneshots! I have 2 more, but I would like to have more in advance so I will have a chance to ponder over them before I start writing. **

**Thanks you all so much for reading! I love you! :) **


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:****Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a new chapter. I always tried to refrain from posting author's note, but I thought the situation called for it. **

**I'm sorry to say I have some bad news. The charger for my laptop broke and the laptop died. Because of this I will be unable to post a new chapter until it is fixed. My computer is so old that I can't find a new charger for it, so I have no idea what I am going to do! I am so upset! I just thought that I should let you all know that I will be unable to update for a while. ****Right now I'm using my Mom's work computer to let you know, but unfortunately I won't be able to use it to update because she needs it like 24/7!**

**Anyway, I will be writing the chapters by hand and as soon as I get the computer fixed or buy a new one, I will update. I really am so so sorry! ****  
**

**I hope you all continue to read this story when I do have the chance to update and that this wait won't change your interest in Under The Sea: Odesta Oneshots. **

**Like I said, I'm truly sorry!**

**~Hannah xo**

**P.S. Oh and I thought I should let you know that I am still free to PM. I can use my phone to do so. I already tried updating from it, but for some reason I am unable to do so.**


End file.
